tokyojetwikiaorg-20200213-history
User blog:DemonaCarrolltucky/Computer Settings
__TOC__ This is not the be-all and end-all for JET computer woes, I just wanted to consolidate the helpful computer tips that I have discovered and have found useful. There will be differences between the security settings and OS of public vs private JETs as well, so I can only speak from experience as a public JET. If there is something missing in this post, my only advice is to ask the mighty Google-sensei. Japanese Keyboard Even though the JET issued laptops are Japanese, not all of them were set up with the Japanese keyboard capability (IME settings) turn on! This makes it incredibly more difficult to connect to the school's network and printer drivers because you will most likely need to write some kanji. Don't fret, it is pretty easy to set up. IME Settings #Open Windows menu #Click Settings #Select Time & Language #Choose the Language tab on the left #Check that Japanese is a language #Click on Japanese to pop up the Options button and click #Add Microsoft IME as a keyboard #Now you should see a new icon in the taskbar. IME Taskbar Settings There is a chance that even though you have IME already set up, it may disappear from the taskbar next time you log in. No worries, there is a fix for that too. #Open Windows menu #Click Settings #Select Time & Language #Choose the Language tab on the left #Click spell, typing, & keyboard settings #Click advanced keyboard settings #Click language bar options #Here you can play around with the settings to find out what you like best. Chrome Most likely your computer did not come equipped with Chrome, fear not, you can install that yourself. You will not have access to email or drives, but you will be able to access maps and auto translate. The trick is to find a site that works! It will take a few tries, but just keep looking for a site that is not blocked. On my old school computer, I had to access a US link. This time around I was able to get access with a Japanese link. Installation is the same as always, so I will not get into that. However, depending on the type of link you used, you version may be in Japanese. Here is how to change the settings to English. Chrome Default Language I know you won't be able to read any of it, but this will give you an idea of where to click. Here is also an English step by step from another Wiki. #Click the 3 dots at the top right #Select Settings (it is the first line under edit｜cut｜copy｜paste) #Scroll down and click Advanced at the bottom of the page #Click Language to expand the menu #Click Add Language #Choose English from the list #Click the 3 dots to the right of your new English selection #Check Display Google Chrome in this Language #'Relaunch' Chrome, you can click the new button next to the English language selection or close Chrome and open it up again yourself. Chrome Spell Check 69697120 2402870533373539 1394411675821539328 n.png|dictionary file location Chrome spell check settings.png|spell check settings Chances are, you won't be able to use spell check on your computer because the firewall is preventing Chrome from downloading the appropriate file. Here is a work around. #Get the most recent version of the Chrome dictionary file you want. (en-US, en-UK, etc..) #*You can copy it from your home computer if you can't find a suitable download. #Open any folder window on your computer. #In the address bar or from your computer's C drive, go to the following file location: C:\Users\laptopname\AppData\Local\Google\Chrome\Application\Dictionaries #*'Laptop Name' should be the T19JNxxxx folder. #*If you do not see some files, be sure to turn on your folders Hidden Items option. This setting can be found by going to the View menu at the top left of the window. #Put the dictionary file into this folder. #Close the file. #Restart Chrome #Test spelling in a typing field. #*If it doesn't work, be sure to check your Chrome settings that you have spell check turned on. Adobe I have no clue why, but Adobe seems to be the only program that is always in Japanese. Changing the language for Acrobat isn't technically hard, but it's super difficult if you can't read a darned thing. Worst case scenario, you can use Google Translate on your phone to help you navigate. Acrobat Reader Language #Open Adobe #Click Edit #Select Preferences (bottom line) #Select Language (just above the mention of 2D) #From Application Language (top dropdown menu) you can choose either English or Same as the Operating System #Click OK #Restart Adobe Microsoft Word I don't know if it irks others as much as it does me, but having Word not start up the way I like really bothers me. For example, the startup language not being in English and having default to opening a blank sheet! It is an easy fix, but for some reason it took me ages to do it. lol Language Preferences #Open any file or blank sheet in Word #Go to File #Go to Options #Select Language #Under Choosing Editing Languages, set English as the default #Under Choose Display and Help Settings, select Match Microsoft Windows or English as the default #Click OK #Restart Word Blank Document By Default #Open any file or blank sheet in Word #Go to File #Go to Options #Go to the General #Uncheck Show the Start screen when this application starts #Restart Word Category:Blog posts Category:Daily Life Category:JET Blogs Category:Setting Up